Sonic Underground: Revelations
by koolkong13
Summary: After Robotnik's Defeated all seems quiet for a year.... but in those lost months Doc R has been planning he's already fired Sleet and Dingo and hired a new bounty hunter: Rouge The Bat and partned her up with a strange black shadow.... while Sonic has to
1. Prologue

Sonic Underground: Revelations

A Fan Story By KK13

Note: Sonic Underground is owned by DIC Entertainment. Sonic The Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik, and any other Sega and/or Sonic Team character is Copyright Sega of Japan and Sega of America

Everyone else except Mary the Hedgehog are owned by DIC Entertainment.

Mary The Hedgehog is a Fan Based Character Copyright by me Kevin Willis

Note: Any other characters that are mentioned once (I.E Dr. Charlie) are just random.

Prologue: Thirteen Years Before

One Year Before Dr. Robotnik's Invasion

I'm sure you wondering where you are, no? This is Sanctuary*, a wonderful place where everyone is safe from anything troubling be it good or bad. My name is Queen Almena, me and my friend Mary had this place built for our children. Recently my Doctor revealed to me that I was Pregnant. To have triplets. And my sister had adopted a baby hedgehog with pink fur. Her name was Amy Rose I remember distinctly when she revealed to me the baby:  
"Almena, I would like you to welcome my daughter….Amy" Mary said with happiness. I was shocked to see her. She had a distinct hammer with her she just couldn't dare to leave it. Mary let me hold her for a few minutes for some reason I felt a distinct reason for her life. 

Nine Months After Amy's Adoption

"Mommy look I can lift the hammer now!" Young Amy sad with a joyful glee.

"Good job honey!" Mary said to her daughter.

"Oh my she certainly has grown." I said with a weird feeling in my heart.

"OW!" I yelled. It was happening. I was going into labor with my triplets.

"Oh my…. Is it time, Almena?" Mary said to me. "Well duh…" I said. I was getting temperamental.

A Few Years Later…

"Oh now come on Manic! Please eat this!" I was getting frantic with my youngest son Manic the Hedgehog.

"No! No! Food!" Young Manic screamed.

"Mommy?" My middle child Sonia said.

"Yes Honey?" I said

"Sonic is running with scissors again!" She said.

"WHEEE! OW! MOMMY!!!WAAAAAA" Sonic yelled.

"Oh Sonic this is the 4th time this year!" I scolded.

"But Mommy… I love to run!" Sonic said.

"No okay no more!"

And the rest as you know is history in case you don't know here is just a quick summary of what happened:  
The Oracle Of Delphinus* revealed to me the Dr. Robotnik was going to destroy this planet and kill me and my children.

I left my children at three different doorsteps so they can grow in peace.

And they all meet but their foster parents were…. Robotized*

And now they are about to meet an old friend of mine so be ready…..

Definitions:

1.Sanctuary: A forest in which the Rebels (the good guys) live. It can only be entered by those pure of heart, or those who are enemies of Robotnik.

2. The Oracle Of Delphinus: A wise sage who can predict the future. He has helped my children more than ever recently.

3.Robotsation: When Robotnik turns a natural being into a robot. They lose their free will, soul, and heart. Literally killing them. Some say that it is worse than death.

Chapter 1: Mary and Amy appear. 


	2. Amy Appears!

Chapter 2: Uh-Oh! Amy and Mary Appears!

Note: I do not own Sonic Underground in anyway whatsoever

It has been one month since Dr. Robotnik had been defeated…. The Sonic Underground have been celebrating and are back on the road… but today they are going to get ready to start back on their adventures!

"DETECTED! CHAOS EMERALD IN AREA!" A Swatbot yelled …

"Oh man…. This is getting bad!" A young pink hedgehog said… "What if they find Mary?" 

"ALERT! HEDGEHOG FOUND! IDENTIFIED AS SONIA THE HEDGEHOG!" One of the Swatbots yelled…. "Wha? Sonia The Hedgehog?" the young girl yelled. But right when she started to run a blue blur ran past her! "Okay run! Now!" It was Sonic The Hedgehog! _Whoa! He's cute! _The girl thought. "Psst…! Over here!" The young girl looked. It was a purple, pink hedgehog! Sonia The Hedgehog! So the girl hid with Sonia while Sonic defeated the Swatbots in a flash! 

"Oh my gosh!! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!! WHEEHEE!" the young girl yelled…. "My hero! My Name is Amy Rose and I'm your biggest fan!" And faster than Sonic she hugged him so tight he was choking! "Please let go of me!" Sonic said… "Stop right there!" "What the?" Sonic said. "My name is Mary The Hedgehog Foster Parent of Amy. Mary is a hedgehog with a mask over her face covering her eyes. A Piccolo esc outfit with a blue cape… she has a lot of blue hair covering her face like she is wearing a disguise… "Hello Sonic, Sonia, Manic" "Dude! How does she know who we are?" Manic yelled with surprise. "Trust me I know your mother and keep in regular contact with her. But I have a message. As you know Robotnik is back but still he has fired the two called Sleet and Dingo were fired and no longer work for Robotnik! But he has already hired to new lackeys! I would hurry if I was you! He is trying to find the Chaos Emeralds! Please hurry! "No Sweat!" Sonic said. "But Sonic! You know as well as I do that you have to find the Special Zone!" Sonia yelled. "Dude! All right another adventure!" Manic yelled. "Okay then if you wish I shall give you the location of the Pink Chaos Emerald…" Mary said. (And so Mary pointed to Amy's left shoe…) "Wha? I'm the guardian of the emerald?" Amy said surprised. "Yes yes you are my child You must go with these three…" She said quietly. "Hold up lady!" Sonic yelled. "We don't take just ANYONE they have to have one of these!" (Sonic pointed to his amulet. As if on cue Amy's emerald started to glow in a bright light… she had aged four years! And around her neck was a amulet shaped like a heart) "Whoa! Cool! I'm bigger.. In a lot of ways!" Amy said. "Now I can go with you Sonic! Yay!" Amy yelled. "Oh man!" Sonic sighed "Let's Go…" He said. And so Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Amy climbed in the van. "Bye Mom!" Amy yelled…. And right as they left a tear ran down her face as she thought about what to do next and in a flash of light she was gone…


End file.
